In a motor vehicle, such a lighting or indicating lamp unit is conventionally mounted by means of bolts and nuts. However, this type of fastening is generally unsuitable for use with automatic fitting systems using robotic equipment, and alternative methods of mounting the unit on the vehicle have therefore been sought.
Systems for fastening components of various kinds on motor vehicles by means of clips are well known. However, as far as units such as lights or blocks of lights, either for illumination or for indicating purposes, or both, are concerned, these are relatively heavy and large, and are subjected to increases in temperature when in use. Under these circumstances, fastening clips, if used, must have sufficient mechanical strength and elasticity to be able to avoid any damage to themselves during mounting, and they must retain all of their capabilities in spite of any temperature variations. For these reasons, metal clips are conventionally used.
During fitting of such a unit to the vehicle using metal clips, it often happens that when the clips are being presented or offered up to the holes in which they are to be received, the unit may slip slightly and cause the clips to scratch the support. The result is that the anti-corrosion coatings that are usually applied to the vehicle body become damaged, and this gives rise to the probability of eventual corrosion.
In addition, removal of the unit, which may be required for service or maintenance purposes for example, is rendered somewhat difficult and calls for the use of special tools.